Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a controlling method of the image processing apparatus, and a program for the controlling method.
Description of the Related Art
When scanning a plurality of original documents with a conventional multifunction machine having a flatbed scanner, it is necessary to read the original document one by one and then start scanning the read original document. That is, it is necessary to perform the complicated procedure of setting the original document one by one on a flat-bed document glass platen, opening and closing the cover of the document glass platen before and after setting the original document, and depressing a reading start button for the scanning.
When scanning a plurality of original documents with a multifunction machine having an ADF (automatic document feeder), it only has to set the original documents to the ADF in a lump, and then depress a reading start button. Therefore, it is possible to skip the above complicated procedure.
However, such an operation of using the multifunctional machine having the ADF cannot deal with a case of performing a different process to each of a plurality of original documents. For example, the above operation cannot deal with a case of scanning an original document A including characters and images in color and scanning a next original document B including only characters in monochrome. In addition, when performing the above different processes to the plurality of original documents with the flat-bed multifunction machine, it is necessary to perform the above complicated procedure to each original document and it is also necessary to perform the setting before scanning each original document.
Moreover, when a user confirms the contents of a scanned image, there is a trouble for the user to open a preview screen after performing the scanning and then select the scanned data for preview.
To reduce such troubles necessary when performing scanning, there is a technique of, in a camera scanner of imaging an original document placed on a document platen, detecting that the original document rests on the document platen and then imaging the original document at rest (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-208821).
According to the above technique, since it is possible to perform the scanning only by putting the original document on the document platen, it is possible to highly reduce the trouble in the scanning including opening/closing of the cover of the document platen, depressing of buttons, and the like.
Besides, to reduce a trouble of confirmation of the contents of an original document, there is a technique of displaying the original document read by a camera on a document platen (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-252737, or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-053545).
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-252737, a document platen of a camera scanner is used as a display, and the image of an imaged original document is displayed on the display for a predetermined time to enable a user to easily confirm the content of the imaged original document, thereby improving operability.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-053545, an electronic medium projected by a projector and a paper original document are overlapped and imaged to generate data in which the electronic medium and the data of the paper original document have been combined, and the generated data is projected on the position same as that to which electronic medium is projected.
Here, it is assumed that, in a system of continuously reading original documents by camera scanning using the rest detection as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-208821 while confirming the respective contents of the original documents, a different process such as color setting or the like is performed to the confirmed original document for each scanning.
In such a case, if display is performed only for a predetermined time as in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-252737, there is a possibility that a displayed original document disappears before the operation for this original document is completed.
Besides, when it intends to read a next original document while displaying scanned data on a display as in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-252737 or while projecting scanned data by a projector as in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-053545, the original document intended to be read and the image displayed or projected overlap each other. Thus, a recognition rate of the original document deteriorates.
On the other hand, there is a technique of, by hiding (i.e., making a non-displaying state) a projected image at the timing of manual imaging by a camera, not reading a projected image corresponding to an image other than an image intended to be read (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-184333). However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-184333, since the projected image is not displayed merely at the timing of the manual imaging by the camera, it is still necessary to perform an operation for each page when continuously imaging original documents.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus which improves operability for a user who uses the image processing apparatus of imaging an original document and displaying the imaged original document, a controlling method for the image processing apparatus, and a program to be used for performing the controlling method.